


At The Hands of A God.

by Venus_Blue13



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Blue13/pseuds/Venus_Blue13
Summary: Title: At The Hands of A God.Author: Venus_Blue13.Fandom: Death Note.Pairing: Sam(oc) & Light Yagami.Rating: M+ mature audiences only.Disclaimer: Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata are the masterminds behind the riveting story that is Death Note. They rightfully own Light Yagami, L, and other canon characters. The only character I claim is my oc Raven Elizabeth Darwin (Whammy) aka Sam.A/U: This is set where Light is helping the task force to catch "Kira" and Sam being his baby sister's best friend, is a delectable target..
Relationships: Yagami Light/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Part One.

"This way, it'll be worth it. I promise" 

Light Yagami's words were like soft molasses escaping his lips. He gently lead her through the hallway and up to the rooftop. 

Sam stepped outside and was greeted with a soft breeze. It blew through her hair and kissed her face. The night smelled of rain, but it wouldn't start raining till the next morning. For now she was on the rooftop of The Higurashi Hotel, where she, Light and L had set up for the weekend. 

"It's beautiful up here" she admitted, staring out at the scenery. It was a gorgeous view, that she was certain about. "Yeah.. It is.." Light's soft voice was in her ear as he approached her from behind.

"Sam.."

Sam turned to look at him. He was staring at her, his honey colored eyes full of malice, greed and something she couldn't quite put her finger on.. 

"Y- Yes Light?" Sam stammered. 

He gently slid his fingers through her hair and a soft smile played on his lips. "I've always admired you, you know that? You're intelligence is nearly unmatched. You have such a kind soul, and I just.." He moved his hand away from her face. "This isn't a good idea, we should head back in.. I'm sorry" he uttered, confusing her.

Sam shook her head and grabbed his hand. "No.. Something's bothering you Light. What is it?" Her hazel eyes were full of curiosity. Light wasn't wrong.. Sam was a very kind person. But that made her naive as well as stubborn.

Light smiled and moved his hand to her face, cupping her cheek ever so delicately. "I admire you. You're so sweet, smart and beautiful. I wish you would trust me enough to show you what kind of world we could have.." he whispered.

Sam stared at him for a moment. She was weighing her options. She'd known Light since they were kids. They grew up as neighbors, and she was Sayu's best friend.. She knew something was off about Light.. But that didn't stop her from uttering her next words..

"Then show me.."

Light's eyes widened for a moment. Sam saw something glimmer in his deep brown hues, something primal. He soon slid his fingers through her hair and pulled her body flush against his own, locking her against him with his free arm as his hand in her hair moved to her face. He traced her now quivering bottom lip with his thumb before pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.

Sam whimpered against his mouth, but her heart was racing in her throat. She could feel her head swimming, and her skin tingled as she returned his kiss. This was mostly curiosity speaking.. But she wanted whatever Light was going to bestow upon her.

In that instance Light walked her back against the wall of the rooftop entrance. His hands slid up her sides to her chest as he cupped her breasts outside of her shirt. "Light.. I don't think we- "ssssh… it's going to be okay Sam. You're safe with me. I promise" Light whispered against her lips before his mouth claimed hers once more.

He gently held her clothed breasts in his hands before moving them to the hem of her shirt. He was careful with her, not like he was with Miss.. This was different. He actually wanted Sam. And he wanted her to be the goddess of the new world he would create.

He gently prodded his tongue against her lips as his hands moved to her hips. Sam gasped as he gently squeezed her.. And Light took this opportunity to explore her mouth with his ever curious yet expert tongue. 

Sam moaned and it vibrated into his mouth. He wanted more of that.. His hands moved to the button of her jeans and she shuddered feeling the fleeting touch of skin on skin before her jeans were around her ankles.

"You're so beautiful Sam" Light mumbled against her skin as he began to kiss her exposed neck and clavicle. His hands moved to the waistband of her panties and he slowly moved his fingertips down her slit, pressing the soft fabric against her skin. 

Sam shivered and grasped Light's brown jacket, curling her fingers until her knuckles turned white. Light smirked as he moved his fingers to the edge of where her panties met thigh. He then slid them over slightly before pressing his fingers into her clit. His fingers circled her sweet spot and occasionally met with their mark.

"Light!" Sam tossed her head back against the wall as this desperate moan escaped her lips.

"Sssshh.. We don't want to get caught, do we?" Light asked shakily as his breathing hitched. He soon slid his fingertips down her slit and found she was wet. "Already wet? You naughty girl" he whispered before pushing his index finger into her heated core. 

Sam whimpered and moaned as Light slid his finger in and out of her. He soon added his middle finger and pumped them faster, curling them against her inner belly roughly each time he pulled out. He quickly kissed her to silence her gaspy moans of pleasure. 

He pumped his fingers faster and faster until she exploded. Once she was a shaking mess from her orgasm, he helped her dress then turned her around so her back was pressed to his chest. "Go to your room and get naked for me.. I'll be there soon to finish this night off" he hissed seductively into her ear.

He then gave her behind a firm smack. "Now.. I'll join you soon.."

Sam nodded quickly and made her way back into the building. Why was she listening to him? She had no idea why she was complying with his orders.. But it excited her in a way.. 

×××


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: At The Hands of A God.
> 
> Author: Venus_Blue13.
> 
> Fandom: Death Note.
> 
> Pairing: Sam(oc) & Light Yagami.
> 
> Rating: M+ mature audiences only.
> 
> Disclaimer: Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata are the masterminds behind the riveting story that is Death Note. They rightfully own Light Yagami, L, and other canon characters. The only character I claim is my oc Raven Elizabeth Darwin (Whammy) aka Sam. 
> 
> A/U: This is set where Light is helping the task force to catch "Kira" and Sam being his baby sister's best friend, is a delectable target..

Part Two.

Sam walked into the hall and nervously moved her fingers through her hair. She could feel the heat radiating off her own skin. Light did something to her, something she just couldn't explain. It was as if he awoke something deep within her soul. Something carnal, wild. 

She didn't know what it was. All she knew.. Was that she wanted more. She wanted to feel his hands caressing her entire body, appraising every inch of naked flesh. This thought sent chills up her spine, hot and deliciously wicked chills. She stepped into her room and shuddered for a moment. Light would be in here soon, so she should be ready for him. 

Without a second thought Sam undressed, peeling off her clothing as if it were a second skin. Underneath, bare, hot flesh just dying to be touched. She dropped her clothing in a pile by the closet then approached the mirror, staring at her reflection. She shakily lifted her hands to her throat and caressed her own fingers down along her skin, to her breasts, then to her midriff and down along the curves of her hips. She wanted this to be the night she lost her innocence. 

Light stepped into the hallway and headed for Sam's room. His eyes held a fire in their deep brown depths. His hands twitched as he ached to touch her once again. He just wanted the feel of her skin at his fingertips. He wanted to drink in her beautiful soul as he kissed her passionately until both could no longer breathe. Light was going to be God of this new world.. But first, he was going to rule over Sam's beautiful body, and woo her into submission. 

The moment he stepped into the room he was engulfed with her scent. She smelled of autumn leaves and freshly fallen rain. It made Light's jeans grow tight. He wanted to devour her from head to toe. To love every inch of her body and to cherish her heart. This was to be his goddess, to sit by his side as they create the world he could only ever dream of.

He approached the bed where she lay sprawled on her side, flipping through a book. She was fully naked, revealing all of her flaws and imperfections to him. In Light's eyes.. She was beauty itself. "You have a beautiful body Sam, as beautiful as your soul" he whispered sitting at the edge of the bed. 

He gently placed his hand on her bare ankle and smoothed it up her leg, massaging soft, bare skin. He could feel her shudder as goosebumps littered her skin. Sam was in ecstasy at his touch. She moved the book to the nightstand in time for him to press her back into the bed. Though he was fully clothed, he straddled her bare thighs and moved his hands up the valleys of her stomach to soft mountains of her breasts. 

Sam moaned shakily and felt something deep within her stir as Light flicked his thumb over her left nipple. He soon leaned down and closed his mouth over her breast, his tongue lashing her nipple over and over. He could feel her heart pounding against her inner chest. 

His mouth moved as he began to place kisses and ever so gentle nips at her skin, making his way down to her hip. This is when his tongue began to draw lazy doodles against her skin, leaving a hot slick trail of saliva in its wake. He glanced up at her and his eyes flickered with passion and desire. Sam could have sworn his eyes were red.. 

This was exhilarating.. The way Light handled her body. How he knew what buttons to push and where to bite or kiss. The way he made her quake with excitement and desire. The only way Sam could describe this.. Was like being at the hands of God. And when she exploded inside just from his idle touching alone, she was sure. Light Yagami was a God. 

The God of temptation. The God of desire.. He was the God of her body, and she was but his willing mistress, taking everything he had to give her.. And she wanted more… 

Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this! It's an old lemon I had stored away for a while. I'll be adding more random fan fictions.


End file.
